


Wheels goin' fast (Got me spinnin' my head)

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, Gen, Roller Derby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse





	Wheels goin' fast (Got me spinnin' my head)

The wheels spinning against the smooth concrete was such a low thrum, that it almost lulled Capable into a nap, but Dag’s insistent commentary on the play was keeping her awake. They had been on circuit in the region for three weeks now, and this was their last hometown play. And it just had to be against their biggest rivals: The War Boys. Immortan Joe, their captain, was notorious for cheating and treating the female players of the co-ed roller derby league, like objects. Furiosa, their captain, had a personal vendetta against him after she lost her arm from an injury sustained by one of his dirty tricks.

“I’m glad that that Max guy is the ref tonight,” Toast said, eyes watching the track like a hawk. “Dude has like, zero tolerance for any funny stuff.”

‘Plus, he seems to have a thing for Furiosa.’ Capable thought optimistically. Pulling on her Pivot cap, she rolled her way to the start point, dreading the way that Joe and his cronies were going to try and stop their play. It’d be likely he’d have Rictus trip her while Slit gained the lead, but she couldn’t focus on that. All she had to do was help clear a pass for Angharad(or as her jersey said ‘The Splendid’), and if that failed, take the lead herself.

Things were going as well as she could when she heard Angharad shout ‘Oi!’, something she usually reserved for dudes who got too handsy with her. Looking back she saw her handing off the Jammer cap to her, and snatched it before any of the opposing team could understand whats going on. She managed to get in 10 points before Angharad sucker-punched Joe.

All in all, it wasn’t too bad of a match. They won, but had to forfeit the victory due to the fight that ensued when Joe kept grabbing Angarhad’s ass. The upside though was that Max had reported him to the cops for sexual harassment, and earned Furiosa’s number in the process. Capable was heading out of the makeshift locker room when she saw someone waiting for her. Pale and shaved, she would have thought he was one of the ‘War Boys’, if it hadn’t been for a thick cast on his leg and the fact that he was wearing one of their team’s shirts. (Their logo of a punk-rock Rosie the Riveter with a skeleton arm. Dag’s idea: she thought slapping it on neon pink shirts perfectly captured the feel of the team.)

The color was somehow making the poor boy seem more sickly looking than humanly possible, and coupled with his sign (‘Witness me Joe Capable!’), Capable couldn’t help but find him utterly charming. At least goofy enough to talk to.

“’Witness me Joe’?” She asked, striking up a conversation. He blushed and oh, did she ever find it cute.

“Yeah, I’m actually one of the ‘War Boys’, broke my leg so I’m taking a season off, but… after seeing your team tonight out there I’m never going back!” He was so enthusiastic and utterly unembarrassed over how fast he talked, or how he wildly gestured with his hands, or how his eyes drove freely up and down her body. She could tell he was into her, but the look wasn’t the leering, lecherous gazes she was used to. There was pure worship in his eyes.

“Yeah Joe’s an ass and half, so once you get past whatever charm he has over you boys , it’s not that hard to see there’re better teams. Why ours though?” She leaned against a wall, hoping her more relaxed body stance would somehow translate into him calming down.

“Well I’ve played against all sorts of teams, even yours, and I’ve never found one to be as high-octane or play as hard. But after going to every match this season and just watching, at first it was right agony. To see the speed on the fast track and not be a part of it! Ugh! But tonight- Seeing you play, it didn’t matter how fast you were going, it just was mesmerizing to see how you moved as a group. So fluid! So cohesive and chrome! Like one beautifully built car! Each part working in tandem to-“ Capable put her finger to the boys, overly chapped, lips effectively shutting him off.

“So why ‘Witness me Capable’?” She asked, gesturing to the sign. As much as she liked the kid, she wasn’t going to go home with just any super-fan. She’d been hurt too many times for that. “Why me specifically?” He blushed and looked down, muttering something about how he admired her versatility as a player.

“So the others, Angarhad, Toast, Furiosa… you don’t think they’re versatile?” She knew it was kind of mean, but the guy was too cute when flustered.

“No! Not at all! You’re all so great! I really liked that play in the first-half where ‘The Fragile’ managed to get past the wall of blockers by doing some sort of ice-skating move. Absolutely brilliant! I guess I just think that a lot of players have their own thing, which I really dig, but you- you can do it all! Like your name, Capable right?” At that point, as most of her team mates had already moved on to the after party or their own homes for sleep after weeks of sleeping in shitty motel rooms, Max the ref approached them to say he was locking up for the night.

“…This might be a bit forward,” The boy(oh gods, she hadn’t thought to ask his name) shyly scratched at his freshly shaved head. “But I really enjoy talking to you, and I was hoping if you might join me for coffee or something at this coffee shop I know about two blocks away, it’s really nice- cozy little place. Even does bubble tea!”

“’The Green Place’ right?” Capable said with a smile, making her decision for the night. “Yeah I know it, they have a great brunch special, but if it’s coffee you want I have a rusty French press back at my place.” She ended the sentence slowly, letting him draw whatever conclusion he wanted to, giving him the next move. He nervously swallowed and nodded his head vigorously. Capable smiled sweetly at him and took his hand, leading him out to her busted up ’71 Charger. If she thought he was excitable before, that was nothing compared to when he saw her car.

“You drive this?! So you’re not just this incredibly talented, super mega gorgeous, incredibly patient derby girl, but you also drive this absolute treasure of a motor?”

“Please don’t faint, it’s not that great. I bought it when it was just barely driving and it’s been downhill from there. So if on the drive the thing keels over, I apologize, but I did warn you.”

“No, no. This thing is right cherry, just needs the chrome polished is all. Would love to take a peek under the hood sometime.” Capable smirked at his unwavering optimism and climbed in.

“We’ll see if you stay your welcome… I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name earlier.” She apologized, finally breaking that awkward question. A light seemed to go off in his head and he hurriedly pulled off their team’s shirt, reveal his own jersey. Black with red block letters, it read ‘Nux’.

“Is that your name, or your derby title?”

“Both. I’m not exactly the creative type.”

“It’s ok, I’m not either. You can’t believe how much shit I got in school because my birth mother wanted my name to ‘define me’.” Nux didn’t seem to know how to respond to that and nervously chewed on his nails as she drove through the city.

“…At least they couldn’t call you ‘nuts’.” He offered cheerfully after a full minute of silence. Capable guessed that that must’ve been a record for him, and laughed more at that than his joke. It wasn’t too long after she pulled into her building and led him up to her apartment she shared with some of the girls. Thankfully everyone was at the after party, so Capable unceremoniously dumped her gear by the door and set about making coffee, while Nux nerviously surveyed her apartment.

“You don’t have to be so shy. You act like you’ve never been in a woman’s apartment before.” She beckoned him warmly to sit on the couch.

“I have, just… not since before I joined the team. Joe said girlfriends and the like were distractions and that he needed his players real focused. I didn’t have anyone at the time so I just… stayed focused.” He finished, sheepishly fiddling with the TV remote. Capable rolled her eyes and brought him his cup of coffee, thinking of how unlucky she was that she had a thing for guys who were so eager to please. And Nux,… he was just so genuine and earnest.

“Look, I’m gonna lay it out there for you. I really like you Nux, so I’d like to try you out for a night. If that’s not your thing, or if you’re looking for something with a little more promise, then we can just chill and watch ‘Top Gear’ and talk all night. I’m fine with either, but I don’t want you heading into something with any false expectations.” For the first time that night, Capable saw lust ignite in his eyes, but he still only tentatively placed a hand on her knee.

“I… would really, really, really, really, really, unimaginatively so like to spend the night with you and have you… ‘try me out’, but I’d also like to really get to know you as well. I know I talk a whole lot, but I can listen a lot too, especially in the mornings! And I want to hear your thoughts on all sorts of things, and I know you’re not giving any sort of concrete answers, but I’d at least like to ask you about things over dinner.” He babbled on, hands unable to be still drawing patterns of what felt to be circuit boards up her legs.

Dinner. Capable could do dinner. Hell, the way his fingers twitched ever so softly against her thigh, she could do all three meals with him. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips, they were dry and slightly cracked (it appears one of his many nervous habits was biting his lips), but very warm and inviting.

“What do you say we hammer out dinner plans over brunch tomorrow?” She said, knowing he got her meaning by the way his eyes dilated and breath hitched. He reached a slow hand out and gently cupped her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him again, nice and slow and soft. Nux, thankfully, was more responsive this time around, shyness seemingly forgotten as his hands roamed down her back, up again, and settled(for the moment) on playing with her hair.

Her own hands firmly pinned his hips to the couch, thumbs tracing his prominent(the guy was seriously skinny) hipbones and the dips they created. By now the guy was practically vibrating with movement, hips attempting to buck into hers if not for the firm grip she had, hands jittering up and down her sides, only barely daring to lightly caress her breasts, mouth planting hot little nibbles on her neck and behind her ear in that one (fantastic!) little spot that made her give the smallest of moans.

Capable sat up, untangling herself from the eager attentions, and pulled her shirt and bra over her head. The sight of her bare breasts seemed to render Nux incapable of thought and movement, and thus could only look at her with a powerful mix of lust, bewilderment, and adoration. His open and honest admiration of her had Capable feeling shy about her body for the first time in a long while, and while she didn’t make a move to cover herself, she did blush.

“I say we take this to the bedroom.” She said with renewed confidence and offered her hand to help Nux up from the couch(who was busy trying to take his own shirt off in a haste). She led him to her bedroom, guiding him as he tripped over himself, pants already falling around his legs. Despsite her desire to push him down on the bed, she didn’t want to scare him (Nux seemed jumpy enough to scatter at any loud noise), and settled on shedding the rest of her clothes and waiting open for him on the bed.

Once he completed his struggled with his own clothes, he caught sight of her and for a moment went completely still. Capable would have been worried if it weren’t for the fact that the look on his face was like that of a kid who had never had a birthday, walked into a surprise party threw by people who loved him dearly who were many in number. It was a really long metaphor, but it captured the way he fell to his knees before her perfectly.

He ran his hands reverently up and down her legs, not caring that she hadn’t really shaved that week, or they were mottled in bruises of various ages. His thumb brushed the crease of her thigh, and he looked up at her with wide, wondrous eyes. He muttered out a soft question of permission, so Capable pulled his head up so she could kiss him thoroughly while guiding his hand where she wanted it. 

His fingers were skillful, taking his steady time, learning what responses were elicited by certain pressures with his fingers. He broke the kiss to move down her body and add his mouth to his ministrations. If he was this attuned to eating out, she might HAVE to let him work on her car, the heap of junk would be practically futuristic by the end. Gods was he talented, licking and stroking and sucking in just the right places, never lingering too long in one spot, somehow sensing when her orgasm would begin to build and move on to give her another form of ecstasy.

Capable couldn’t do much more than breath, but even that was becoming difficult. She tried to remain focused by doing the breathing exercises she learned when taking Angharad to her Lamaze classes, but it was nigh impossible to be a being coherent of thought at this point. Everything was dizzying and he was relentless. All at once her orgasm was upon her and she was falling- no, she was a flower wet with bloom- no, she was a star going supernova. The only thing she could tell was that she was blissfully complete. When she came back to reality, she opened her eyes to find Nux looking worriedly down at her.

“Are you ok? I think you passed out for a second.” Had she? Damn. Well she was just going to have to pay him back in kind. Using what strength she had rebuilt, she rolled him so she was on top of him and fully sheathed to the hilt. He cried out more in sensation than surprise, and began babbling when Capable started revolving her hips.

“Ah, so good, so lovely, Capable, so very lovely. Never felt this good ever. Gods Capable you’re so wet, so very lovely and wet-“ She began to ride him faster, hoping the sensation of his hips slamming against her would shut him up. It didn’t but at least he was now moaning her name on repeat. The way it sounded- almost like a prayer. His hips bucking underneath her became more erratic and twitchy, and Capable knew he was close. As a final finishing treat, she leaned down and licked and bit at his skin. He found his release when she clamped her mouth a little too hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, clinging to her with such strength she wasn’t entirely convinced they weren’t one person.

There was a long moment where all they could do was breathe. Capable was comforted by the slow, softening feeling inside her. Nux had her head cradled gently against him, and was tracing the contours of her nose with his own. She had almost dozed off she felt so safe and cozy, when she heard his soft voice asking if she’d like to go again.

Her body ached and was sluggish getting up, but she tried to stretch it out as best she could before heading into the kitchen for some water. He dutifully followed her, and she got a look at his body to match the feel of it underneath her. Nux was skinny sure, but unexpectedly cut. She supposed he’d have to be with that much energy practically exploding out of him.

“Just give me a minute to rehydrate, then we can start round two.” She said with a wink. Nux smiled happily and contented himself with wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her gently. She greedily gulped the rest of the water and set the glass down with a definitive sound. Nux, eager and sweet as he was, wasted no time in scooping her effortlessly into his arms and practically running back to her bedroom.

Giggling they crashed onto her bed and began planting light, playful kisses on each other. Laughter and smiles soon turned into moans and heated breaths. Before she knew it his head was between her legs and he was worshipping her thoroughly. He seemed to spend hours down there, not being able to get enough of eating her out until everything was spasming and she pulled him up so he could enter her roughly. They continued like that throughout the night and once more, slowly, in the morning before brunch, and went again in the shower before they left for dinner.

~

The next season began with a home game against the War Boys, and Capable’s team was out for blood. Thankfully Max was their ref again, and while Angharad had to take the season off due to a case of being pregnant, their new player was an efficient weapon against their opponent. The mere presence of Nux as their new member, had the entire team’s attention and ire directed at him, while their Jammer would skate circle’s around them.

They won in a landslide victory, and though heading to the after party was very tempting, Capable had better celebration plans for her and her fiancé.


End file.
